Si Escuchas Atentamente
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Para acoso de su cobardía, al llegar a casa el techo enano de su departamento les impediría continuar taciturnos en las estrellas, y entonces todo lo demás volvería al punto reflector de las angustias que la vida real condena". ONE-SHOT.


—

* * *

¿Ven la foto de mi perfil? Es mi rostro pegado a la imagen de mi personaje favorito: Tsukishima Shizuku, de _Susurros del Corazón_. Es mi película favorita en el mundo porque la historia es preciosa, pero primeramente porque su personaje principal me identifica como jamás una ficción me describió mejor. Cuando me siento triste veo la película; cuando me va mal en el colegio veo la película; cuando subestimo mi sueño de convertirme en escritora profesional veo la película. ¡VEAN LA PELÍCULA, PUES! XD

Me costó trabajo escribir esto, porque sólo le dedicaba tiempo cuando me asociaba a los sentimientos que pretendía imprimir en el relato. Pero, gracias a la inspiración no intencionada de muchas personas, lo concluí hoy, y me ha encantado. Espero que puedan rescatar algo de lo que leerán.

Lo dedico especialmente a **Schala S** , como regalo y como gratitud por todo lo que me ha dado ella sin darse cuenta. **Te amo** , reina. Espero que lo disfrutes.

(El título es en honor al nombre original de la historia, que también es el del manga [sí, tiene manga, pero no tan bueno como la peli ewe ]).

 _ **¡Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

.

.

.

 _ **Si Escuchas Atentamente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _¡Ciao, Shizuku! ¡A domani!*_ —se despidió una joven, saliendo con presura de la biblioteca.

— _¡A domani! ¡Ti auguro una buona giornata!*_ —respondió Shizuku, aún con el necio dejo de acento japonés.

A su vez, salió del edificio bibliotecario para sentarse en las escaleras adoquinadas de la entrada, mientras con su mano abanicaba el calor de una malhechora tarde que transgredía enrojecerle más las mejillas. No se hizo esperar el pronto ronroneo de un motor que se presagiaba muy viejo, pero que todavía le aguantaba marcha al auto que un hombre muy joven —a irónica comparación del Volkswagen — conducía para recoger a su esposa.

—¡Hola! —subió ella al auto—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Agotador —suspiró Seiji, y arrancó la marcha—. Tuve que perder una clase para trabajar horas extras en la oficina.

—¿Otra vez? Eso afectará tu desempeño académico…

—Necesitamos ese dinero para arreglar esta carcacha. Sin vehículo ambos llegaríamos tarde al trabajo, y durante la tarde también sería un lío para mí regresar a tiempo al instituto. Prefiero perder unas cuantas clases durante este mes que arriesgar todo mi semestre por no tener un transporte.

—Entonces yo pediré trabajar un turno extra.

—Ni pensarlo. No permitiré que te agotes de más. Una escritora necesita estar relajada para inspirarse, ¿no es así?

—¡Y un estudiante necesita asistir a todas sus clases!

—Confía en mí —Seiji encendió la radio como prevención de la tentativa riña.

Ni el enfadado mirar de Shizuku, antes afamado por hacer tiritar las rodillas, lograba jamás intimidar la apacible sonrisa de Seiji. El cansancio de ella no le impediría refunfuñar más las decisiones de él, pero cuando Seiji combinaba su cínica mirada con el tramado acto de sostenerle la mano a Shizuku, ella enmudecía su tozudez. Incluso después de contados años, aun después de tanta intimidad, ese charlatán encanto seguía haciéndola vulnerable.

Pero sucedía que, en decisiones como aquellas que Seiji tomaba con tal contundencia, Shizuku tentaba volverse a sentir en desventaja contra la madurez de su esposo. Sin embargo, confiaba en él a ojos cerrados y corazón abierto. Por otra parte, tan espontáneamente como se esbozaba la sonrisa enamorada, a Shizuku le atacaba una repentina gravedad en la comisura de los labios, porque Seiji cada día se notaba más cansado; más cansado que maduro.

Bien notó Seiji cuán enajenada se miraba su compañera, porque sus cejas no tenían el arco encantador de la alegría, sino el peligroso fruncir de la incertidumbre. Todavía mantenía enlazada su mano, mas el aire de Shizuku le hizo temer ya no externar el brío para perpetuarle una sonrisa efectiva a su esposa.

Con todo, el sol italiano no tuvo empatía con la aflicción de la pareja, pues brillaba con bufón descaro. Los viñedos y campos también pavoneaban su vigor, antojando contemplarlos en una puesta de sol, de preferencia con una copa de vino y unos bocadillos de queso parmesano, pan de ajo y aceitunas. Esas rurales bondades del paisaje compensaban la desventaja de vivir tan lejos de la ciudad, a razón de que el matrimonio Amasawa no podía costearse una vivienda ni siquiera tres kilómetros más céntrica. Finalmente, lejos o no, vivían en Cremona, y eso no paraban de agradecerlo. Es verdad que el hogar era pequeño, apenas con suficiente espacio para dos, pero ¿qué más daba si ambos apenas pisaban la casa para cenar y dormir?

Shizuku cedió a la hermosura del camino llenándose los ojos de agrestes maravillas para desatender el asediador estrés, de manera que inhaló con profundidad para exhalar su impotencia. Al hacerlo, como plan despiadado de la infortuna, un olor a quemado le llenó los pulmones y la sensación fue ambientada por la interferencia de la radio.

—¿Eso es humo, Seiji?

—¡Demonios! ¡Lo que faltaba!

La radio enmudeció y el ronroneo del motor mutó a un rugido; luego, se sintieron unos brinquitos en el auto y, con una última exhalación de humo, el coche se rindió a mitad del camino. Ambos bajaron del auto, protegiéndose la boca de la humareda.

—¡¿Va a explotar?! —el pánico dominó a Shizuku, cuando Seiji abrió el capó y ella juró ver a un dragón nórdico toser humo.

—No, no va a explotar —el que tosió fue Seiji, abanicándose el rostro—, pero tampoco va a arrancar.

—¿Tendremos que caminar? ¡Está muy, _muy_ lejos!

—Hey, tranquila —le sonrió—. Sólo hay que esperar a que el motor se enfríe.

Ya que Shizuku permanecía a la devastadora espera de una gran explosión o de ser incinerada por el supuesto dragón, Seiji tuvo que tomarla de la mano y encaminarla a sentarse en el césped, a orillas del camino empedrado.

Qué tarde más bonita era aquella, tan fresca y con el arrebol acechando el horizonte, aunque no hubiera espectadores (al menos no unos dispuestos) para encandilarse. El cielo continuó agraciándose con los destellos del sol, que parecían pecas del suelo al colarse a través de las hojas de los árboles. No pudo evitar Shizuku recordar a su mejor amiga Yuko, y hasta creyó escuchar su voz gruñéndole cuánto odiaba esas estorbosas manchitas en sus mejillas. Inevitablemente, también recordó Shizuku las bellas épocas de desahogada mocedad en el instituto medio. ¡Cuánta lejanía, tanto en años como en distancia!

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De pronto recordé nuestros años en la secundaria.

La sonrisa se contagió al muchacho y, con la misma ternura con que la abrazó por vez primera en la colina, le rodeó el cuello con su brazo. Era irremediable que toda mención de la secundaria se asociara al inicio de su amor: mejillas sonrosadas, manos sudadas y besos a escondidas; ¡ah!, y ¿cómo olvidar esa precoz propuesta de matrimonio? Tontería para muchos, siendo destino para dos.

Paulatinamente, los recuerdos de su incursión a la vida real fueron sustituyendo aquellas lejanas tardes de regodeo con amigos, de partidos de soccer después de clases, almuerzos en la oficina de la Señorita Kosaka, paseos en bicicleta, aventuras en la biblioteca y de las memorables charlas con el abuelo, durante el deguste de un humeante y apetitoso tazón de ramen.

—¿Sabes algo? —habló Seiji—. Creo que lo que más extraño de Japón es el ramen, especialmente el que preparaba el abuelo.

—También yo. El que venden aquí sabe a plástico.

—Porque es de plástico —ambos rieron.

Seiji le había advertido a Shizuku lo diferente que era la comida italiana, en un grado que sólo se comparaba a cuán complicado que sería aprender el idioma. No se exigió un esfuerzo brutal por parte de Shizuku para instruirse, pues su ímpetu por estar con Seiji imponía más que cualquier lengua extranjera. Tampoco acostumbrarse a las calles, la sociedad o los modos occidentales figuró un duelo quimérico. Para Shizuku y su formidable potencial intelectual, encarnarse con Italia sería pan comido, porque su mente era ya de por sí peregrina. « _¡Será pizza comida!_ », le había bromeado tiempo atrás a Seiji, en una de las tantas llamadas de larga distancia que acostumbraban antes de casarse.

Eso, precisamente, había sido lo más complicado de lograr en la lista de fantaseadas expectativas: contraer matrimonio. Su hermana mayor había sido la primera en pegar el rugido al cielo con la noticia de mudarse a Italia, aunque Shizuku tenía práctica en el liado arte de ignorarla. Pero, en ese varado elucubrar torturante, Shizuku entendió la predicción de su hermana, aquella que advertía que la vida real no era ensoñada como lo relataban sus novelas favoritas y, si lo era, parecía más complicado seguir las instrucciones de Cenicienta al estar escritas en lengua romance.

Muchas veces tuvo que carraspear la garganta y el optimismo al hablar por teléfono con sus padres, para prometer un « _todo está bien, no se preocupen_ » ensayado. Cuando éstos recriminaban la nula iniciativa de Shizuku por llamarlos, la coartada de estar concentrada en sus deberes de esposa era el pretexto, aunque la cantinela perdiera credibilidad al repetirse con una voz cada día más ronca. Lo cierto era que cortar el teléfono les ahorraría el cuestionario mensual y las monedas que tenían que cazar entre los cojines de su único sillón para pagarlo, pero preferían no levantar sospecha y continuar haciendo turnos extras en sus respectivos trabajos.

Tal vez era Seiji quien más se azoraba con el hecho de contar centavos. Más allá del tan severo sentido del honor nipón, constaba un marido joven y novato, tan aprendiz de la vida como de la lutería, cuyo noble deleite era complacer a su compañera. A contrariedad, desde haberse establecido juntos, las ojeras de Shizuku se notaban cada vez más pronunciadas, sus bostezos más prolongados y sus sonrisas menos constantes.

El desaliento de los ensueños de ambos llegaba al punto de recriminarles la cordura de sus pasiones, la sensatez de sus propósitos. Seiji se descubrió más de una noche soñándose vestido con bata blanca en un hospital, protegido en la prosperidad de haber heredado el oficio paterno de la medicina. Shizuku, por su parte, también fue asaltada en la ilusión nocturna por la cavilación de un título universitario y hasta de una maestría, tal como su madre estudió.

A veces, en el mutismo de sus más afligidos vagabundeos mentales, ambos tenían la cruda duda de haberse equivocado al casarse tan jóvenes, pero ello era algo demasiado cruel para mencionarse jamás. En su lugar, reñía cada cual con su consciencia, preguntándose el porqué de querer dedicarse a ideales tan impropios de lo probable: él luthier y ella escritora… ¡Vaya valor para despedir su destino al naufragio!

Era natural sentir que todos, a excepción del abuelo, interceptaran la fe de sus triunfos, tal vez por haber sido Shizuku y Seiji tan rebeldes e impulsivos desde siempre; tal vez por desdeñar las alternativas más prudentes y obstinarse ambos a profesiones que seguramente los matarían a ambos de hambre. « _Pues, ¿sabes? No me vendría mal bajar unos kilos_ », alguna vez bromeó Seiji, cuando todavía tenía el ánimo para hacerlo; cuando aún sobraban reservas de vaga esperanza para salir airosos en sus ambiciones.

—¿Ya te llegó carta de la editorial? —preguntó Seiji, para salvarse a sí mismo sus aciagas abstracciones.

—Todavía no —Shizuku resurgió del ensimismamiento con un suspiro—. Supongo que deberé indagar más opciones la próxima semana. Pero, ya sabes, tomará tiempo esperar a que el manuscrito llegue a Japón, que lo lean y decidan… Si es que lo leen.

—¡Ánimo, Shizuku! Te prometo que pronto te publicarán —él la estrechó más contra su pecho.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Ya conoces tus calificaciones semestrales?

—No aún, pero estoy seguro que mis ausencias en clase surtirán efectos negativos.

—Tranquilo, ya te repondrás —esta vez, ella asió sus brazos robustamente alrededor de la cintura de Seiji.

Pero la retroalimentación de ánimos ya no tenía el efecto antaño. El cariz era desalentador, lóbrego, resonante de motivos contraproducentes. La almohada que los acosaba con ánimas de diplomas universitarios y con batas de hospital los había alcanzado hasta donde se encontraban varados, y les escupía insolentemente, les gritaba sin piedad:

 _¿Dónde están los sueños?_

 _¿Dónde la excitación de estudiar lo que amas?_

 _¿Dónde la inspiración para escribir sin parar?_

 _¿Dónde la riqueza de vivir con quien amas?_

Al parecer, todo eso se había rehusado a mudarse con ellos. Tal vez se les había olvidado en alguna maleta o en la terraza del abuelo. quizá sobre el escritorio fiel de la habitación de Shizuku; podría haberse ahogado todo entre los tantos tazones de ramen, o atorarse en las ruedas de la bicicleta de Seiji; existía la posibilidad de haberse caído de la colina secreta, donde las nubes se besaban con el sol a competencia de los propios besos de Shizuku y Seiji; también cabía pensar que las esperanzas se aferraban a la tinta impresa en las tarjetas de biblioteca, donde los nombres de ambos siempre aparecían equidistantes; quizá, por desconocida malicia, el mismísimo Barón había encarcelado el compendio de animosidad en sus ojos de cristal.

Sea cual fuere el caso, la alegría no estaba en el bolso de Shizuku ni en la chaqueta de Seiji, y lo más probable era que ellos mismos la hubieran arrollado con el volkswagen o con sus tristes reprimendas.

—Qué difícil es —dijo el que siempre era el más valiente y aguerrido de ambos.

—¿La escuela? —indagó Shizuku.

—Trabajar y estudiar.

—El idioma también es difícil —añadió ella—, sobre todo cuando hablan rápido. Y la gasolina es cara.

—La despensa también.

—Estar lejos de casa…

—Ser luthier —confesó Seiji, con la voz cansada, por fin rendida a los puñetazos de la realidad.

—Y también ser escritora.

Le fue imposible continuar. En aquel punto, el desconsuelo que inundaba la mirada de Shizuku se había desbordado indiscretamente, con arrebato tal, que la garganta se asustó y negó la voz a más declaraciones. El recorrido de las lágrimas le ardió tanto, que creyó que la quemadura dejaría cicatriz, pero los incendios más abrasadores los sintió en el corazón. La fuente que emanaba el acongojado e inoportuno torrente salado de ella contagió a Seiji, que inhaló y exhaló la moribunda necedad de no quebrarse.

A ella le dio rabia llorar y a él le enfadó mostrarse vulnerable. Ambos habían dictaminado manifestar una madurez que, en ese momento, el ahogo de las circunstancias les declinaba, por lo que se sentían de nuevo como adolescentes de quince años, no como los emprendedores adultos que pretendían ser al teléfono, o en la universidad, o en el secretariado de la biblioteca.

Seiji acariciaba el cabello de Shizuku y la arrullaba, cuando ella se concentraba en humedecerle la camisa con sus penurias y evitar sollozar demasiado fuerte. Qué pequeños se sentían, qué inexpertos y perdidos. El esposo cerró los ojos a clamor de auxilio, de alguna empolvada sabiduría aprendida o algún infalible proverbio leído en el pasado, pero la oscuridad de sus párpados era implacablemente densa. Estaba ciego con los ojos abiertos y más aun cerrándolos.

De pronto, un susurro leve, pastoso, de terciopelo, de viento y nubes, comenzó a proferir silabeos. Shizuku contuvo sus gimoteos; Seiji detuvo su vaivén. El susurro tenía la voz del abuelo, pero también murmullo de Italia y de Japón, porque tenían el mismo cielo; se escuchaba como la voz del violín y como el tono que Shizuku le concedía al Barón en su novela.

« _El artesano_ _nunca debe esperar la perfección a la primera. No hay que juzgar el valor de una roca por su falta de brillo externo. El diamante en bruto es áspero, natural, sin pulir. Al fabricar violines o al escribir, la piedra áspera debe ser descubierta y pulida, con tiempo y esfuerzo. Si la limas, notarás lo pequeño que es el diamante en el interior: pero eso, que es diminuto, está lleno de pureza y es lo que hace brillar al resto»._

Así oraban los omniscientes murmullos, con la compasión que la almohada nunca consagró al consuelo. Pero, inesperadamente, los pregones gorgoteaban y se hacían incomprensibles, pero no lejanos. De pronto, el sonido se asemejaba más a los ronroneos que un gato común y corriente haría y no el Barón, y de la voz del abuelo ya no sobraba nada. Luego, casi como si Shizuku lo hubiera invocado, aquél dragón nórdico que ella juró ver se escuchó de nuevo tosiendo a metros tras ellos.

Al voltear ambos, la varada carcacha con exclusiva virtud de cuatro ruedas y una radio disonante fue lo único visible. Pero he aquí que de ésta provenía el ronroneo incesante y la radio que comenzaba a tartamudear señales. Advertidos, Shizuku y Seiji se levantaron de inmediato y acudieron al intento de hacerla arrancar.

—Tendré que empujar —diagnosticó Seiji—. Tú pisa el acelerador, Shizuku.

—Está bien —sonrió ella, con los hinchados y heridos ojos sonriendo también.

Seiji suspiró, con la ternura restituida. Se colocó tras el auto y ambas manos conspiraron contra la necedad del motor; Shizuku presionó el acelerador con semejante decisión. El oído de Seiji estaba atento a cualquier señal de vitalidad por parte del auto, pero, en vez de eso, fue una risita lo que lo advirtió: Shizuku había comenzado a carcajear sin parar.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —la risa era tan jovial, que los labios de Seiji se tentaron a participar, pero antes quiso saber de qué burla se convidaría.

—Es que… ¡Ay, Seiji! ¡Míranos! ¿No te parece familiar esto?

—Yo sólo espero que no se vuelva cotidiano…

—¡La colina, Seiji! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Cuando yo empujaba tu bicicleta! Parece que hemos invertido papeles.

A aquél que empujaba el auto se le resbalaron las manos, ya que su energía se mudó a la labor de recordar y luego de reír. Imposible no atender esas memorias tan lindas, que tanta felicidad sembraron en la juventud y que ahora se cosechaban para apiadar un poco de humor contra las hiedras de la congoja. Además, pareció como si el motor se hubiera antojado también de alegrarse, pues encendió en su totalidad.

Prefirieron apurarse a reanudar el camino antes que festejar, pero ambos tenían las mejillas brincando, y no precisamente por los tropezones del auto. No obstante, como tan mentecata era la discordia, Shizuku interpretó aquel recuerdo en contra de su serenidad, porque si, en aquel entonces, empujar la bicicleta los llevó hasta la colina, ¿hacia dónde irían hoy o mañana en un vivir tan empinado? Y las meditaciones de Seiji también se tambaleaban a recaer por los empujones de interrogantes semejantes.

Creyendo que el silencio era su verdugo, Seiji escogió una estación de radio con canciones lo suficientemente estridentes para desconcentrarlos a ambos. La luna le coqueteaba a la espalda del sol, y el éter comenzaba a roncar exhalaciones de un azul más oscuro. En eso intentaban fijarse ambos, para no seguirse martirizando con lo que estaba debajo de ese cielo universal: recibos que pagar, un auto que arreglar, ojeras que maquillar, materias que aprobar y cartas de editoriales que esperar.

Para acoso de su cobardía, al llegar a casa el enano techo de su departamento les impediría continuar taciturnos en las estrellas, y entonces todo lo demás volvería al punto reflector de las angustias que la vida real condena. Parecía, pues, que las canciones del _top 10: clásicos norteamericanos_ en la radio no tenía el talento de chistar sus pesimismos, o al menos eso creyeron.

" _Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads"._

Al escuchar la voz de Olivia Newton, el banjo y los violines amistados en una sola bondad, Seiji y Shizuku corrieron sus cuellos a contemplarse y sonreír de nuevo. El auxilio lírico los regañaba con disciplina materna, porque ambos habían sido más tercos que las mismísimas circunstancias. Había muchísimo más que contratiempos y senderos empinados en su vida, y eso que era tanto, lo estaban por fin viendo en las pupilas de otro. _Todavía_ no tenían el réquiem de la universidad o de la editorial, ¡pero se tenían mutuamente!, y para festejar eso no requerían más que la voluntad de mirarse e iluminarse con la refulgencia del otro, cuando hasta el sol se cansaba de darles luz.

De pronto, recordaron que amarse había era el primero y más imperecedero de sus premios, y haberlo ignorado exigía una disculpa. Así pues, los labios se rogaron un rápido perdón al abrazarse.

—Canta —invitó Seiji.

—¡Pero debes cantar conmigo!

—Yo canto horrible. Hasta preferiría tararear el banjo, pero lo haría sonar más como gaita…

—¡Canta para mí, por favor! —como en el ayer, ella lo chantajeó con las manos suplicando frente a su lindo rostro, y él no pudo más que sucumbir contra sus rubores.

En Japón, en Italia, en la ciudad o en los caminos rurales, ellos se iban a dirigir a donde pertenecieran, sin importar cuán empinado fuera el sendero del respectivo destino. En fin, cantaron a ronco pecho y, cuando la canción acabó, la volvieron a entonar acapella, porque la melodía, la alegría y la bienaventuranza la estaba susurrando el corazón. Siempre lo había hecho, sólo tenían que escuchar atentamente.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 _ *****_ _¡Adios, Shizuku! ¡Hasta mañana!_

 _ *****_ _¡Hasta mañana! ¡Que tengas un buen día!_

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y mucho cariño para ustedes!**

Puede haber resultado un poco deprimente en algunas partes, yo lo sé, pero es una cita a lo que la mismísima Shizuku pensó alguna vez: _"Las cosas no son tan sencillas como uno querría"._ Y mi intención es esa, precisamente: darnos cuenta que a veces no basta soñar, sino emprender, y mantenerse aunque todo parezca en nuestra contra. No todos tenemos una pareja que nos motive, pero podemos tener amigos, familia o inclusive fe. El caso es ver el vaso medio lleno y concentrarnos en los susurros del corazón :'D *se desmaya de tanto llorar*

 **Pame** , gracias. **Sophy** e **Iluvendure** , ojalá lo hayan gozado :')

¿¡PUEDEN CREER QUE SEA EL PRIMERO Y ÚNICO FIC EN ESPAÑOL DE ESTA PELI!? No sé si reír o llorar (:(

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el 'Chiquitibum' de mi 'Bim bom ba'._

—

—


End file.
